The present invention relates to a compound having the formula (I) ##STR2## wherein X stands for a halogen atom, a methyl radical and R stands for alkyl or alkoxy radical containing 3 to 6 carbon atoms, provided that R is an alkyl radical containing 3 to 6 carbon atoms when X is a methyl radical, and the process for producing the compound having the formula (I).
The present compound above has a germicidal effect and is suited for germicidal use in agricultural and horticultural use. Therefore the present invention is also directed to a germicide for agricultural and horticultural use and a method for preventing and healing diseases in plants and in soil.
The agricultural and horticultural germicide of the present invention containing as the active ingredient the compound having the formula (I) are effective to protect plants from the diseases such as rice sheath blight and bacterial leaf blight; tomato leaf blight; cucumber anthraenose; haricot stem rot; alternnaria leaf spot and powdery rot; wheat bund; rust of wheat; barley turf or coffee; cereals grasses smat and rhizoctonia and fusarium soil disease; and also are effective as a disinfectant for seed.